PriHeaPC05
A New Transfer?! The Twinkling Idol of Millennium Academy!(新しい乗り換え？！ ミレニアムアカデミーのきらめくアイドル Atarashī Norikae? ! Mireniamu Akademī no Kirameku Aidoru) is the fifth episode of Prism Hearts Precure. Summary It’s suddenly announced that Millennium Academy is getting three new transfer students: A girl named Hikari Sukui as well as former Precure members Ayumi Sakagami and Emiru Aisaki. Overjoyed at meeting more of her idols, Aya starts setting up a welcoming party. Her excitement turns o confusion however when Ayumi suddenly confronts her with a strange request: Give up all the Prism Cards! Major Events * This episode not only marks the debut of Sukui Hikari, Sanagi Maya, Sakebu Mio, but also marks the return of Aisaki Emiru and Sakagami Ayumi * Ayumi joins the group and reveals to them that she had the Cure Blossom, Cure Melody, and Cure Happy Prism Cards in her possession * Cure Light and Cure Splash use Aurora Screw and Aqua Break for the first time * Nagisa and Honoka make their final appearances in Prism Hearts Precure before PriHeaPC47, while Haruno Haruka makes a cameo appearance near the end Plot The various students of class 1-E began to gather as Aya and Sakura are confused as to why they were called into this immediately after lunch. From there, the teacher entered the classroom alongside Jou, and three new people. Aya soon spots the first two and recognized them as Sakagami Ayumi, aka Cure Echo, and Aisaki Emiru, aka Cure Macherie. However while Aya was happy about seeing her, the rest of the class went gaga over the last of the three, Sukui Hikari. When she asked why, one of their classmates, a girl named Sanagi Maya, shyly told Aya of her accolades including several science awards, sports, and even a few Rookie of the Year awards in several categories. After the three students introduced themselves, Jou decided to give them a tour of the school. During which, Hikari would meet the school's lone wolf, Sakebu Mio. Hikari tried to be cortical and greeted the girl, however she merely shrugged the girl off as she left. Jou reassured her that she's not as she seemed, but the student council president did have doubts on what she was saying was true. At Black Hole's domain, Dark Onibi gave a report about the Precure to Black Hole who wasn't happy at the recent development. When Fusion heard about this, he suggested that he would return to Earth and retrieve the Prism Cards himself, along with these new Miracle Petals. Black Hole obliges as he is teleported down to Earth, where he takes on the disguise of a teacher under the name of Takehito Tanaka . When school ended, Aya threw the girls a welcoming party with the help of some of her fellow classmates which the new transfers were flattered by. As the party went on, Ayumi asked Aya and Sakura if she would like to talk to them alone. The two met on the school roof before Ayumi called out to EnEn and Gureru, who immediately recognized her and hugged the former Cure Echo. After the brief reunion, Ayumi asks Aya and Sakura one thing; that they should hand over all of their Prism Cards if they knew what was good for them. At first, the girls were shocked by this request as Ayumi explained her reasons. She felt like they weren't ready for the battlefield and wanted them to simply live normal lives. EnEn and Gureru tried to talk her out of it but she was not convinced. However before Aya could protest, Fusion made his reappearance as he was surprised at the sight of the three Precure members. EnEn was shocked that Fusion had returned after he was defeated by the Smile Pretty Cure and the Suite Prettty Cure. Ayumi soon recognized the general as he asked him if he remembered his time as Fuu-chan. Fusion shrugged the attempt off and believed that Fuu-chan was mean to be an insult, provoking him to go on the attack. Aya and Sakura quickly transformed and began to fight Fusion, using the Prism Screw and the Shining Star to try and defeat him. Fusion merely absorbed the attacks before going on the offensive and putting the girls on the ropes. Ayumi soon got in the way of the general as she pleaded with him to stop. However, he did not listen before charging and trying to kill the girl. Just before she could get hit however, Cure Light stopped Fusion with Cure Star's Star Punch. Ayumi tried her best to convince her otherwise, but Cure Light then told her that she knew what she was getting into when she became a Precure. She then said that danger was an occupational hazard when it came to the Precure, but she knew that she has to help whenever there's a person in danger. After knocking Fusion back, Cure Light reverted to her original form and used her solo finisher, the Aurora Screw. This wasn't enough to put Fusion away, but he was soon driven back after Cure Splas used the Aqua Break. Fusion soon made a retreat as Nagisa and Honoka get to the group's location. Aya, after changing back to normal, reassured her predecessors that they were fine. Sakura soon explained to them about what Ayumi had told them about being a Precure. Nagisa, upon hearing this, reassured Ayumi that they felt like their power along with that of Hikaru and her team were in good hands. Honoka then told her that if she felt like they weren't ready for the world of Precure, that she could teach them how to be a Precure. Realizing this, Ayumi agreed to the idea and told the girls that they can keep their current cards before giving them the Prism Cards for Cure Blossom, Cure Happy, and Cure Melody that around the same time she was separated from her fairy partners. She then declared that she'll be the best mentor to the girls, which caused Aya to faint in amazement. Meanwhile, a taxi had stopped in Yokohama as a young girl in pink stepped out. As she looked at the sight of the city, she cheered "Too amazing!" (ステキすぎる！ Suteki sugiru!) Characters 'Pretty Cures' *Kyuseishu Aya / Cure Light *Mizumi Sakura / Cure Splash 'Mascots' *EnEn *Gureru 'Villains' *Fusion Secondary Characters *Kogo Jou *Sanagi Maya *Aisaki Emiru *Sakagami Ayumi *Sukui Hikari *Sakebu Mio * Misumi Nagisa * Yukishiro Honoka *Haruno Haruka Prism Changes *Prism Changes in A New Transfer?! The Twinkling Idol of Millennium Academy! **Cure Light - Cure Star **Cure Splash - N/A **Cure Hunter - N/A Trivia * This episode has the least amount of Prism Changes with only one of the Prism Card being used by one of the Cures Category:Prism Hearts Precure Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers